


Sasuke x Naruto - Softly

by sfebear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), M/M, No Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfebear/pseuds/sfebear
Summary: Set after the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke starts to notice how *kawaii* Naruto is after their first kiss. Slowly, he reveals his feelings. NO SASUSAKU HERE!





	Sasuke x Naruto - Softly

He couldn’t stop thinking about that damn kiss.

 

Sasuke sat at his desk awaiting for Kakashi, his fingers intertwined and fidgeting restlessly. It hadn’t even been that long since it happened, when that jerk pushed Naruto’s lips onto mine.  _ Onto mine… They had felt kinda soft… _

 

Grimacing in concentration, he tried to get rid of the blush that forced itself onto his pale cheeks. The tips of his ears also felt like they were radiating heat. Why did he keep replaying that scene over and over again in his mind? It must have crossed his mind a million times, and yet he had to hide his cheeks plagued with pink every time he thought about it. Worst of all, now they were on the same team. 

 

_ It didn’t mean anything. Naruto didn’t want to kiss you. You didn’t either. Just forget about it. Don’t forget that you have a goal… don’t let this idiot distract you.  _

 

“Sasuke-teme…” The black-haired boy snapped up his head to see Naruto standing over him, with that stupid I’m-stronger-than-you-and-you-are-gonna-know-it face. Mildly embarrassed and paranoid that the rosiness on his face hadn’t disappeared yet, he tried to act normally. He chose silence to cover the fact that there was a lump in his throat.

 

His heart started fluttering when those bright blue eyes lit up and his lips took the form of a wide smile, directed right at him. “Let’s do our best today! You probably need some luck to beat me, dattebayo!” 

 

_ Don’t stutter, don’t stutter, don’t stutter.  _ “Just don’t drag me down, dobe.” Sasuke tried to manage one of his piercing glares to the extent that his fast-beating heart would allow. 

 

_ Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump.  _

 

“Tch, you wi- Sakura-chan!” Naruto bounded over to some girl as the door creaked open. What was her name? The Uhicha was a little annoyed that they were being interrupted.  _ Wait, no. That means that Naruto will be off your back for a while.  _ He glanced out the window, trying not to think about their kiss. 

 

A pink-haired and green-eyed girl suddenly blocked his view. “I said Sasuke-kunnn! Aren’t you so glad we’re on the same team?” Luckily, he managed to hide the flicker of surprise in his eyes. Geez, her high-pitched voice was going to make his ears bleed.

 

_ Looks like there’s another one of those crazy, rabid fangirls on our team. What luck. _

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

_ Wow, turns out that “Sakeru” or whatever really is useless.  _ Sasuke was lost in thought as he took a seat on the grass.  _ Well, I didn’t manage to get a bell either… maybe I should ask Naruto if he found anything useful on Kakashi’s attack pat- Stop. You don’t need him. _

 

“Heyyy! Kakashi!!!! This is so unfair, dattebayo!” A shrieking Naruto dragged Sasuke out of his thoughts, and he became dimly aware that Sakura was a little too close. He inched away, none too subtly. “I’m going to beat your butt when I’m out of these ropes, dattebayo!”

 

Bells jingled in their amused teacher’s hand. “Remember Sasuke and Sakura, you aren’t allowed to give him any lunch or else you will be  **disqualified** .” Kakashi gave a thundering stare after this statement before disappearing off, presumably to read his Icha Icha book. There was a stretch of awkward silence as the two kids opened the lids of their lunch boxes. 

 

The blondie’s stomach grumbled quite audibly. He masked an ashamed look by blustering. “Haha! I’m not hungry… not hungry…” It was obvious to everyone present that he was struggling internally with his need for food. That kid’s stomach was a bottomless pit. The face that he made afterwards looked painfully cartoonish. 

 

Finally, Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore. He had watched the writhing form of a hungry Naruto for too long. It turned out that a certain raven-haired boy gave in and held up his rice offeringly to Naruto. “Here.”

 

The Uchiha ninja shot a withering glance to the girl beside him as she raised her lunch to Naruto as well.  _ Of course Sorkora would do the same thing after I did… Useless piece of trash. _

 

What was worse was the strange pang of jealousy when Naruto looked at Sakura with those sparkling eyes. “Sakura-chan!” She returned a smile as real as her non-existent ninja skills.  _ Why wouldn’t he look at me that way? Wait, it doesn’t matter. _

 

“Uh, S-Sakura-chan? My hands are tied…” Sakura quickly slapped her hand across the face of the rope-bound boy. Visibly scathing, she replied, “I’m not going to feed it to you, idiot! This probably all just a plot to get me to do this!” Sasuke fought the impulse to smack Sakura across the face with great difficulty.  _ How dare she hit Naruto? We’re on the same team for crying out loud… _

 

Fighting against his pride, Sasuke stood up and gripped the lunch box a little tighter. “I-I’ll help you, Naruto. You need to eat to get your strength back to beat Kakashi, after all.”  _ Damn it! Why did I stutter? Now he’ll think that I’m one of those people who get tongue twisted whenever they talk and I’ll be a fool for the rest of my life in his eyes and- _

 

“Sasuke-teme…” Naruto almost looked grateful until his expression took a turn. “I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS!”  _ T-that idiot! _

 

Without thinking, Sasuke took half a boiled egg into his chopsticks and shoved it onto Naruto’s mouth to shut him up. Both he and Naruto’s eyes widened in shock.

 

_ Did I actually just feed him right now? _

 

Those glistening blue eyes worked its magic yet again and Sasuke met them with his own dark eyes. Almost immediately, he felt his face heating up. But he couldn’t take his gaze away from Naruto’s mesmerizing eyes. After a couple seconds, he made a revelation.  _ Naruto could have made fun of me for this for days on end… Why isn’t he making one of his low IQ snide remarks at me right now? I may have done the most embarrassing thing in my entire life. _

 

_ Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump. _

 

Instead, the childish ninja got a little tinge of a blush across his cheeks, which were perfectly accentuated with those whisker marks. Sasuke couldn’t take his eyes off of that boy’s face.  _ W-what’s going on? _ He was 100% sure that he was in full blush mode and immediately became aware that his heart was in overdrive, beating so fast and so hard that he was sure that Naruto could hear it pounding in his chest. Sasuke felt that time was flying by and going in slow motion at the same time. 

 

Sakura ended up breaking their perfect moment. “Sasuke, what are you doing?!”, she said in her shrill voice.  _ Screw you, Serkaira.  _ Naruto didn’t even react, he just kept staring in disbelief at Sasuke with that faint, irresistibly cute blush. 

 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found out shortly after that they passed the test. 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

“Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!” A large block of fire lit up the night sky, flames licking the nearby grass in a pretty and fleeting dance. Naruto clapped enthusiastically. “That one looked bigger than the last one, Sasu-chan!” Sasuke was secretly happy that he was training with his friend, but he inwardly wished that the energy-filled Shinobi would stop calling him Sasu-chan. It always sent a little rush to his heart because of the cuteness of his new nickname, which was much more preferable than Sasuke-teme. Ever since that magical moment at Kakashi’s bell test, the Uchiha felt himself craving Naruto’s company more and more often.

 

Even so, Sasuke was determined that he would not slip up and call Naruto the nickname he had made up in his head while daydreaming. ‘Naru-chan’ was way too affectionate. It wouldn’t even be hiding his feelings at that point. “Urusatonkachi, it’s your turn now.”

 

Naruto wasn’t about to accept this though. Adamantly, he retorted, “I call you Sasu-chan and you still insist on calling me a loser?” Then he added another statement, accentuating syllables to get underneath Sasuke’s skin. “You want me to go back to calling you Sa-su-ke-te-me?” Hearing his old nickname, Sasuke stiffened. 

 

“Do whatever you want.” The dark-haired kid had grown to be quite handsome, and his black locks shifted peacefully as he hid his face from Naruto and sat down. His best friend didn’t give up so easily, though. Already knowing that Sasuke’s weakness was the other boy’s eyes, Naruto flopped down beside him on his back, staring up at his friend with great intensity. “Sasu-chan, is something wrong?”, he asked innocently. 

 

Sasuke sighed, looking for something to steer the conversation away from the current subject. “Naruto, you have grass in your hair.” _ Smooth. Now he knows you’ve been staring at his hair. _ The cute blonde boy grinned mischievously as he answered, “There’s always something in my hair, Sasuke. Now tell me what’s wrong, dattebayo.”

 

Moving of its own accord, Sasuke’s hands started to pick the strands of grass out of Naruto’s hair one by one. 

 

A thin silence stretched over the two ninja, accentuated by a quiet cricket chirp and the occasional breeze that swayed the trees. It took a surprisingly large amount of minutes before Sasuke suddenly became self-conscious of what he was doing and abruptly stopped, a piece of grass in hand. Naruto opened his eyes and peered up to Sasuke’s face.  _ Since when were they closed? _ “Sasu-chan, that felt kind of nice.” Sasuke blinked in surprise, justifying the comment with the fact that Naruto never really had something to take care of him. 

 

“Want to go get some ramen?” A puff of smoke escaped from his lips as Sasuke said this, which was odd. Smoke only lingered after the Gokakyu no Jutsu for a couple minutes.  _ H-have I really been holding my breath all that time?  _ Well, he only wanted to make Naruto a little more cheerful. He hadn’t thought about Naruto as an orphan or a Jinchuuriki for a long time.

 

“Sasu-chan, it’s weird that you would ask that. I’ve never even seen you eat ramen before.”

 

“Hey, I’m not a monster. I like ramen. It’s just that I don’t like eating with people, okay?”  _ Crap, I messed up saying that. _ Unfortunately, Naruto picked up on what slipped out of Sasuke’s mouth as well. 

 

“Hmm? Why would you want to eat with me, then?” Naruto’s voice gave off the effect that he was fighting hard to refrain from laughing out loud.

 

“Just shut up, urusatonkachi. I’ll treat you.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and led the way to Ichiraku Ramen, which he knew Naruto loved.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

Naruto hummed happily upon the arrival to Ichiraku. Sasuke rested his head on his intertwined fingers as they awaited two bowls of barbecue pork ramen.  _ Uhg, why did I grab his hand? _ Of course, Sasuke had let go of Naruto’s hand almost as soon as he grabbed it, but he found it frustrating that he couldn’t stop replaying all these scenes with Naruto in his head like a sappy romance movie on repeat. 

 

“Your ramen is here for you and your friend, Naruto!” Twin steaming bowls of noodles and meat slid towards them on the counter. The whiskered boy grabbed a pair of chopsticks, broke them apart fluidly, and spoke so loudly that he was nearly shouting. “Itadakimasu!” Sasuke also grabbed one before he proceeded to grab the back of Naruto’s shirt and drag him off of the seat. 

 

“Sasuke-teme! What are you doing, dattebayo?!” Naruto kicked at the air furiously. 

 

“I just don’t like eating around all these people. Let’s go.” This was by no means the end of Naruto’s rebellion, but the blonde ninja grabbed his bowl anyway and was ushered away unwillingly by his friend.

 

They arrived where they had been training after a very brief walk (if you count being dragged on the ground a walk) and sat down. _ It’s like a little picnic, but without the blanket and at around 8:00 at night, _ thought Sasuke.  _ How childish. _

 

“Sasuke-teme.” Naruto kept his sentence unusually short and sharp.

 

“Naruto.”

 

“You rushed me away so quickly that I couldn’t even grab my damn chopsticks.” Sasuke pondered this for a moment, deciding that he was indeed in the wrong.

 

“Sorry. You can just eat with mine.” Sasuke thought this was fair, and handed Naruto the two wooden sticks to eat his mildly warm ramen with first. Naruto hadn’t thought that Sasuke would be so nice about it and was a little taken aback at his response. “No, I was just kidding. You eat first, your ramen will get cold”, said Naruto, insistent that the person who bought his meal would eat before him. He had merely expected the other boy to snort and tell him that it was the blonde’s own fault.

 

Sasuke tilted his head. “No, you were right. I shouldn’t have acted that way. Besides, your ramen would lose its heat as quickly as mine would.” 

 

“Sasuke, you spent your mission money on this. It would be crazy to think that I would eat before you. Just take the chopsticks.” Naruto carefully balanced the chopsticks on the edges of the Uchiha’s bowl since Sasuke wouldn’t take them from him. 

 

Sighing, the raven-haired Genin took the chopsticks and selected a mouthful of ramen from the middle of his bowl and blew on it, which was hardly necessary since it wasn’t that hot anymore. “The longer we argue about it, the colder the ramen gets,” he said matter-of-factly. “I bought it, I decide who eats first, urusatonkachi.” With no warning, he used his left hand to tilt up Naruto’s chin and his right to push the noodles past his lips. 

 

Again, the cold silence reached its hands across the patch of grass surrounded by trees where Sasuke and Naruto sat, Sasuke’s fingers frozen in place, feeding the other ninja. The dark-eyed boy felt a bit of deja vu from this action. At least this time, there wouldn’t be an annoying girl interrupting them. He silently and tenderly took the other end of the noodles in his mouth, advancing forwards towards Naruto’s lips. He avoided eye contact, becoming slightly cross-eyed as he focused his attention on the strands of noodle he was slowly eating.

 

Naruto was stock-still, eyes wide. Instead of his barely-noticeable blush, his face had gotten noticeably red. Sasuke took note of this and momentarily stopped nibbling on the noodles.  _ Does he not want this? Of course he doesn’t, I did this first. I’m such an idiot… _ But Naruto started advancing down the string of noodle connecting him and Sasuke once he noticed that Sasuke stopped. The proud Uchiha continued as well, but his face was flushing pink the closer he got to Naruto.  _ I just have to go for it. _

 

Their lips touched so softly that Sasuke thought he was floating on clouds. Both boys had their eyes closed, either from embarrassment or from the sweetness of the moment. The black-haired Genin felt that all his troubles were whisked away, as he savored the feeling of their touching lips. Naruto added a little more pressure, then disconnected their kiss gently. “Sasu-chan, I kinda like you,” he said shyly, keeping his eyes averted to the ground.

 

Sasuke lifted Naruto’s chin up so that the shining blue eyes met his, and gave one of his rare smiles. “I like you too, Naru-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I know it's cliche. This is my first story on here and wanted to try some fluff :U


End file.
